wotftngfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnightclan
(Hello! My username for Scratch is spottedfire550. Since my RPG character, Fadedstar, is leader right now, I thought I should be responsible for the Midnightclan page. This page is still under construction, so more warriors and more information will be added by other roleplayers later.) Note~ If you own any of the cats listed please add their info~ CURRENT LEADER: Galestar (played by Radiance) '-APPEARANCE: ' '-ATTITUDE:' '-HISTORY:' '-MATE:' DEPUTY: Petaldance (Midnight-chan) '-APPEARANCE: Petal colored grayish-pink with stripes running across her front legs and dark gray stripes on her tail like a raccoon's, dark, ocean-blue eyes.' '-ATTITUDE: '''Strict, somewhat snappish and rude. However she has matured a lot through many tradgedies including the deaths of both her parents. '-HISTORY: Petaldance was born to Ravenflight (the former deputy) and Sandstone. She was mentored by Lightningstorm, and was appointed deputy in her father's absence. After her father's sudden murder she was made the deputy, but she had no desire for it to happen that way. She was also involved in a love triangle also including Rubyshine, her sister Lionglow, and Fallenleaf. Eventually she became mates with the tom-cat she had fallen in love with though she still has a bitterness towards Lionglow and Rubyshine '''-MATE: '''Fallenleaf (Anime4ever) '''MEDICINE CAT: Halfheart (Midnight-chan) '-APPEARANCE:' Gold and brown in a split-in-half pattern, one blind green eye and a blue eye. '-ATTITUDE:' Lethargic, somewhat reclusive. She has been through a lot in her life and has a passion for her two kittens but has to keep it hidden inside herself. She is two halves and merely a shadow of her younger self now. '-HISTORY:' Halfheart was born to Cloverheart and Ritzwhisker, and at a young age decided to take the path of a medicine cat. Her mentor, Jasperfaith, was one of her closest friends over life. However her closest friend was a mute tom named Stormchaser. She ended up falling in love, against her own will. The feeling was mutual and before long the she-cat was faced with a major decision-love, or duty? In loyalty to her Clan she deserted Stormchaser, which resulted of the murder of Jasperfaith, then Stormchaser. Later she gave birth to two healthy kits, Honeypaw and Risingpaw. She was forced to pass them off as her uncle and his mate's kits. The secret is wound in lies, deceit, and heartbreak. For now it remains caged but before long it is bound to unravel. '-MATE:' Stormchaser (-Stormstreak, deceased) WARRIORS MOONSHINE (played by Arcanine4545) -APPEARANCE: Blue and white tabby she cat -ATTITUDE: Very nice and friendly, currently a little grumpy because of kits coming soon. -HISTORY: Unknown cat, but is pregnet with a cat's kits. The cat is unknown. (anyone can ask to have their cat as mate, as long as it's a boy.) -MATE: Unknown (Please ask if you would like to be mate!) -SUMMERSWISH (played by Pokemaster12) -APPEARANCE: light brown she-cat with white stripes, like a tabby -ATTITUDE: Easy-going, lazy. -HISTORY: Summerswish was brought to Midnightclan right before the Great Purging of the Forest, so her background is very vague. -MATE: No one '-Lightfrost: '(Played by Lion-Okiri) '-Appearance: '''Silver she-cat with gray chest, tail and paws. She has bright, yellow eyes. '-Attitude: Very friendly. Nice and calm. '-History: '''She was born to rouges. They were going to kill her but she escaped and joined Clan life. '-Mate: 'None ( Ask if you want to be!) '-Dragonflash (played by Insanepoptart) Appearance: Grey she-cat with black and white markings Attitude: Shy but friendly, mostly quiet History: Sister was taken by Feather army but is back in clan now Mate: None (doesn't understand love) '-Paintblood' (played by Insanepoptart) Appearance: Grey she-cat with dark grey bangs, tail tip and ring on thigh. Light blue "socks" and ears Attitude: Cold to others but friendly to some. Determined to be leader History: 'Mate:' None (likes Tarragonclaw) '-RUSHFLIGHT' (Played by spottedfire550) '-APPEARANCE: Light gray tom with bluish gray paws, and tail.' '-ATTITUDE: '''He has a bit of a short temper, but has a great scence of humor. He ususally helps Petaldance with her deputy duties considering she is young. '-HISTORY:' He was born to Fadedstar and Froststorm, as a kit he had boundless enthusiasm and energy. He was in a prohecy stating that he would be one of the cats to destroy the army. But the prophecy failed and has made Rushflight quite different. He has two grown kits, Coldflower and Soot(???) '-MATE: Nightshade (pokemaster12) '''-BEARTALON (played by Yoshilover) '-APPEARANCE:' Light brown tom with dark brown muzzle, front paws, and tail, 3 black stripes on back, and a black ring around front paws '-ATTITUDE': He loves to joke around, and has a great sense of humor. He does know when to stop goofing around, though, and is very loyal. '-HISTORY:' He was born in a litter of 4, and his parents are Rightgaze and Spiritfeather. His siblings are Vinecurl, Dovesong, and Stormchaser (who's dead). He now has a mate who is expecting kits. '-MATE:' Fernbreeze (spottedfire550) '-VINECURL' (played by Yoshilover) '-APPEARANCE:' Gray she-cat, black ear tips, black tail-tip, black stripe down back with littler stripes going down from it, white muzzle, chest, under-belly, and under-side of tail '-ATTITUDE:' Very serious, but she likes to have fun. She isn't really too close to her family, but she loves them anyway. '-HISTORY': She was in Beartalon's litter, so you can read above to see her parents and siblings. She has a crush on Beetlefrost (Arcanine4535). '-MATE:' none, but has a crush COLDFLOWER (Played by spottedfire550) '-APPEARANCE: Very light gray she cat with gray mask that darkesns towards her eyes, tabby markings on her legs, and darker striped along her back.' '-ATTITUDE: '''She is happy and carefree some of the time. She is a bit dramatic to, although she means well. '-HISTORY:' She was born to Rushflight and Nightshade, and became best friends with Spiderkit(fang) almost at once. When the two became warriors Spiderfang admitted that he loved Coldflower, but she was shocked, fore she loved Pumpkinvine. She told her friend that she thought of him as a friend, nothing more, which ened up in Spiderfang leaving the clan. She blames herself for never noticing the crush the warrior had on her. But now, she is a happy loyal warrior of Midnightclan. '-MATE: Pumpkinvine (Radiance) '-LIGHTNINGSTORM '(Played by spottedfire550) '''-APPEARANCE: Large white tom, with black paws and tabby striped on his legs. Goldish and black striped fluffy tail. '-ATTITUDE: '''He has a very short temper and sharp tongue. The only cats he is soft to, is his apprentice Smokepaw (sort of) and his mate and kits. Altough he seems arrogant and itching for a fight, Lightningstom is actually a completely loyal warrior. '-HISTORY:' He was born to Goldenfire and Shadepool. Who are now both deceased. He had a love hate relationship with his parents and littermate, Cloverheart. He very much despises kittypets, and beleives that the clan should be pure blood, thus that is the reason for his hatred against his sister's kittypet mate Ritzwhisker. '-MATE: Pinebrook (Sashimi-chan) '-PATCHFACE '(Played by Midnight-chan) -APPEARANCE: Big, broad-shouldered dark tom with gray patches on his foot, tailtip, and the side of his face, inside the patches there are darker stripes. Large, calm amber eyes. '''-ATTITUDE: He's a very easygoing, relaxed-type tom. He has been hardened by his father's death and his sister Wren's disappearance but he learned to get over it. He is still somewhat young and can act kitlike a lot. '-HISTORY:' He was born to Stonestep and Burningmoon, both now dead. He is somewhat close to his sister Fernbreeze. He is very relaxed and cares nothing of Clan blood, and has a special soft spot for his mate and kits. When his father died he was torn but was comforted by his siblings and his (future) mate, Mintfrost. '-MATE:' Mintfrost (Oranguin) -'TIGERSTRIPE '(Played by Woofer12) -'APPEARANCE': Slim but muscular tom with black fur and white stripes. -'ATTITUDE': He's sort of a lone wolf but can be very social if he likes you. -'History': Tigerstripe has always been judeged by his dad since his mother died. After his mother died his dad became free of emotions and all he could do was judge tigerstripe after the fire...now his dad is dead... -'CHERRYBLOSSOM (yay4cats)' -APPEARANCE: A beautiful white cat with red stripes '-ATTITUDE: '''Can be annoying sometimes, likes to talk about random stuff, and sing. '-HISTORY: She was abandoned by her mom when she was young. If it weren't for GingerHeart, she would've died. She doesn't know her real mom or dad. '''-MATE: None '-RUBYSHINE (yay4cats)' '-APPEARANCE: '''A fluffy red spotted she cat. '-ATTITUDE: She can act pretty strange sometime, but you gotta love her!!! ^^ '-HISTORY: '''Same as Cherry >w< -MATE: None, but wants one. '-FALLENLEAF (anime4ever) '-APPERANCE:' White with hair streaks cloose to his eyes, the tips are brown. Has royal blue eyes and one of his front legs is only a little stub. The other front paw is orange and has orange stipes on his back. Has one orange ear the other white and the both have gray marks at the ear tip. The end of his tail tip is orange and brown. '-ATTITUDE: '''Angsty, really only is nice Petaldance. Obnoxios too, he thinks everyone should fear him even though he only has 3 legs. Is also selfish. -'''HISTORY: '''As he kit he hated his father Ritzwhisker and still does. As an apprentice Lionglow,Rubyshine, and Petaldance fought over him. '-MATE: Petaldance (Midnight-Chan) '-HATRED '(played by Sashimi-Chan) '''-APPEARANCE: Hatred is an intimidating cat who's appearance reflected his former personality. He is very tall, and most of his height is because of his long, spindly legs. He has wild, spiky black hair with a dark blue streak on his bangs. His long bangs usually cover his bright crimson eyes completely. His pelt is dark grey, with darker grey stripes along his back and on his legs. His forelegs fade from grey, to black, to white paws, and his hindlegs from grey, to black, to white, to black paws. His claws are also black, as well as his nose and pawpads. His ears are torn slightly from his many battles, and they are grey on the outside and white on this inside. '-PERSONALITY:' Formerly bloodthristy and cruel, he has been changed by Painlight, and is now a normal clan cat once again. (See main article for more information) '-HISTORY: '''Originallly from a clan far away, he was a normal clan cat. His clan was wiped out in a raid from another clan, and had to kill to survive. He then lived on his own, struggling to live and cope wit his scarred mind. Eventually he was accepted into the Army, and killed many cats on his quest for vengeance against the clans. In the Army, he met Paint, who woule become his first friend. Pain showed him the path to light once again, and as a changed cat, Hatred joined MidnightClan after saving Fadedstar's life from a would-be assassin. Hatred fathered a litter of 5 kits with Paintlight. These kits are Mistkit, Blackkit, Hollowkit, Rainkit, and Neonkit. (See main article for more information) '-MATE:' Paintlight (Owned by Insanepoptart) APPRENTICES: '-MORNINGPAW (-Stormstreak) '-APPEARANCE:'Ginger she-cat with cream and brown markings. 'ATTITUDE:'Flawless, sweet but rude. '-HISTORY:'Born to Aspenleaf(-Stormstreak) and Snowfoot(Blytheraine). No history yettt. '''-CHARREDPAW(-Stormstreak) APPEARANCE:'High-white tom with gray markings on his bangs and face and tip-tail '''ATTITUDE:'Cautious but won't notice you. Not everyone's 'Mr.Right'. '-HISTORY:'Born to Dovesong(-Stormstreak) and Turtlenose(Oranguin). He is smart; just completely oblivious. He won't know if you're falling for him or not. And honestly, won't even notice you. More of a friend kitty. Has one lung. '-RISINGPAW '(-Stormstreak) '-APPEARANCE:'White with cream and gray/black markings. '-ATTITUDE:'Used to be like Charredpaw, now is a smart alec hottie xD '-HISTORY:'Was secretly born to Halfheart(Middy) and Stormchaser.(-Stormstreak, deceased) Got Stormchaser's profile. Acts like his father, besides the muteness. '''-SPARKPAW (Played by spottedfire550) '-APPEARANCE: Very dark gray tom with dark ginger tail, gray paws, and dark ginger markings under his eyes.' '-ATTITUDE: '''He has a very snappish behavior, and takes very much after his father Lightningstorm. He hates Hatred and Paintlight's kits, he thinks they are irritating and dislikes them for their Rogue blood. He often jibes at them, calling them halfclan and then getting scolded by his mother Pinebrook, and the kit's father, Hatred. Sparkpaw is a loner, he has little to no friends and is always drifting away from the other young cats. He feels somewhat unaccepted and bitter, thinking no one thinks of him as being fit to be in Midnightclan '-HISTORY:' (see above) '-MATE: None. '''-HONEYPAW (played by Midnight-chan) '-APPEARANCE: Slender white she cat with golden and black splashes and leafy green eyes.' '-ATTITUDE: '''Honeypaw is very energetic and playful, like the more cheerful side of her mother as a kitten. She is blissfully unaware of her tangled family tree and her only real desires are to become a great warrior. '-HISTORY:' Honeypaw is the forbidden daughter of Halfheart and Stormchaser. She was passed off as one of Lightningstorm and Pinebrook's kits, along with her brother, Risingpaw. For a while now she has been sneaking out and having secret meetings with a LionClan cat, Sharkpaw. She has a bitter rivalry with another LionClan cat because of this '-MATE:' None '-POPPYPAW''' (played by Midnight-chan) '-APPEARANCE: White she-cat with a black raccoon's mask, orange-tipped ears, an orange and black striped tail, black paws, and corresponding black and orange stripes down her spine, blue eyes.' '-ATTITUDE:' Poppypaw is somewhat snappish, but normally the kind of cat that goes out on her own and naps in corners. She takes more after her mother in personality, but she looks like her father in color. '-HISTORY:' Poppypaw was born to Lightningstorm and Pinebrook. AND SHE WAS APPRENTICED. And that's about it XD '-MATE:' None '-SMOKEPAW' (played by Midnight-chan) '-APPEARANCE: Big, dark tom cat with a light gray muzzle, chest, and tail-tip. His body is covered in darker stripes; has deep green eyes.' '-ATTITUDE: '''Dark, leery, a loner for the most part. '-HISTORY:' Smokepaw was born to Patchface and Mintfrost along with his two sisters, Silverpaw and Snowpaw. On the outside it seems like he hates his family but upon Silverpaw's near-death incident with the rats it was revealed that he really does love his Clan and family. He is best friends with Jaypaw. '-MATE:' None '-SILVERPAW''' (played by Midnight-chan) '-APPEARANCE: Broad shouldered she-cat with dark gray ears and back paws, has dark rings on her front paws. Has a white tailtip and white on her muzzle and chest, blue eyes.' '-ATTITUDE:' She's a real stuck up brat mostly, and wants to prove to others that she can do things on her own. However she will die to protect her Clan and the cats she loves '-HISTORY: '''Silverpaw was born to Patchface and Mintfrost along with her sister and brother, Snowpaw and Smokepaw. She was friends with Neonkit as a kit, despite his nonclan origins. In the battle with the rats she nearly died, but what made her pull through in the end was Risingpaw '-MATE:' None, but has a crush on Risingpaw '-BRACKENPAW''' (Played by Alphazulu/Emotekitten) '-APPEARANCE: '''Small russet tom-cat with dark amber eyes and a stumpy tail. He has a white mask and chest. '-ATTITUDE: He is moody and antisocial, and is really annoyed buy loud noises and kits. He may not be an overall friendly cat, but he is a loyal friend, if you can befriend him. '-HISTORY: '''Brackenpaw's parents died when he was a young kit, so he didn't grow up with a role model. He became quick friends with Wing (Earthsong). On a hunt with Wing, his tail got ripped off in a fight with a fox, making him determined to be able to fight anything. '-MATE: 'None, no crushes either QUEENS '-FERNBREEZE (Played by spottedfire550) '-APPEARANCE: Pretty white she cat with dappled calico pelt.' '-ATTITUDE: '''She is very softspoken and calm. Fernbreeze is very patient and kind, although she has the skills of a fully trained warrior, and would kill if it ment protecting what she loved. '-HISTORY:' Fernbreeze was born to Burningmoon and Stonestep, who are both now deceased. She was never that close to her parents, but has always had some sort of relationship with her littermate Patchface. She became a warrior and didnt do much, until she and Beartalon became friends. They soon fell in love with eachother and became mates. Now, Fernbreeze is in the nursery expecting Beartalon's kits. '-MATE: '''Beartalon (Yoshilover22) KITS - ELDERS Category:Clans